Mystery Island AKA I have no idea 4 title
by Hells-lil-Angels
Summary: Summary and title will change...The Hogwarts students planned on taking a trip to Spain, put a portkey takes our favorite characters to a deserted Island where weird things are happening and people are disapearing..Will they make it out alive?
1. Disclaimer

D: U didn't write a disclaimer!!!!!!

AR: Oops…..

D: Now, I have to do it…..oh…what are u doing here??? 

AR: They're reading u dumbass…..

D: oh…..reading whut???

AR: OUR STORIE!!!!!!!

D: Whut storie???

AR: * growl * * stomps away *

D: What's up her ass??? Must be that time again……

****

*clears throat * Let's try this….

*****************

*******

*****

*******

**

We don't own anything…JK does……..*mumbles * stupid bint…..

**** *

***

***

**

AR: That's gay…….try again…..

D: I though u were gone….

AR: Well, I came back…..

*********

*****

*****

*

We don't own Harry Potter, though if u wanna fly his…er…..broomstick we could help you out…for a fee of course…..

*****

****

***

*********

AR: Nobody wants him!!!! It's all about Oliver!!!!!!

D: Neville baby!!!!! * rubs his hard muscled body as he struggles against the ropes binding him to the wall* Don't worry, I'll get it right soon and we can have a bit of…..fun… * Neville struggles harder*

********* ***

********

******

****

We don't own Harry Potter or any of the other HP characters, though, I DID manage to kidnap Neville. * strokes his chest as he tries to fight the ropes holding him* He's so silly.

**** *

****

****

***********

AR: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT!!!!

***************** *

*

*

*

******************

We don't own a THING!!!!!! Well, the cheese vaults and the cookies…. Oh, and the other stuff…….. But, we don't own HP!!!! Though, if I have my way we will……

*********************

**

**

*

AR: NEXT!!!!!

*****************

*

*

*

****************************

I swear officer…… We don't own them!!!!!!! WE DON'T@!!!! They're all JK's!!!!!!!! Get her!!!!!!!!

*********************

**

***

*********************

AR: NEXT!!!!!!

D: DAMN IT!!!!!!! THEY KNOW WE DON'T OWN THEM!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!! 

AR: U CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!

D: I CAN!!!!! I HAVE THE POWER AND U WILL SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!! Now, I think It's time we got to business…. *rips off robes and has on leather cat suit underneath. Grabs whip from table and cracks it. Neville whimpers behind his gag *

AR: MY EYES!!!!!! * runs*

D: ON WITH THE STORIE……now Neville…….

******

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	2. Idiot or How it all started

D: * rubs Edwond III's head, muttering My Precious*

AR: * whispers* She's gone a bit mad

D: * muttering* Precious. 

AR: * whispers* If you're looking for us, we're at-

D: * hissing* You will not defy me!!!

* Fighting*

AR: HELP!!!!!!

************************ Prologue ***********************

Usually, on Level Six at the Ministry of Magic, there was hardly any noise. The only sounds were the scuffling of feet, the scratching of quills, the sound of spells being muttered and potions being brewed for 2way portkeys, which would send some place and take you back after a certain amount of time. Of course, there were the occasional owls and Interdepartmental memos, but, besides that, there really were no other noises.

Today, though, was different. Loud cheering could be heard on the Sixth floor. Today was the retirement party for Harold Jenkins, who had worked for the ministry longer than anyone else. He had even worked for the ministry during his school years, helping out his father. The small party, quiet turned into a loud, huge celebration with the help of several bottles of alcohol and other levels of the ministry joining in.

The guest of honor, Harold, was passed out, his face in a plate of pasta one of the many guests had thought to bring. At the sound of loud cheering, he gave a loud snore and his head rolled to the right, tomatoes stuck to his face. The cheering was due to the fact that Mark Rodgers, a young man who had started working only a few years ago when he left school, was going shot for shot of Absolute with the Minister himself. Every shot the amount of alcohol would increase.

They were just about to take another shot, the alcohol nearly at the top of the glass when he backed out. Mark, being the show off……er…..sport that he is, drank not only his shot, but the ministers also. Feeling a movement in his bowels, he stood unsteadily from his chair. He wobbled and nearly fell over, causing the onlookers to laugh. As he unsteadily walked through the crowd, he was clapped on the back and congratulated.

Finally making it out of the crowd, Mark walked to a door not far from where he was at. Stumbling drunkenly, he walked into the dimly lit room, not noticing the door close silently behind him. Getting an idea he pulled….er…."himself" out and started urinating on the walls, writing swear words and his name. Laughing, he stumbled backwards, knocking a silver ball into a container labeled "!DANGEROUS! DO NOT TOUCH!!!!". Hearing the * plunk * of the ball falling in the liquid, he looked down into the container. 

Grinning, he said, "I think I could use another drink." 

Without using the tiny brain he has, he drank all of the liquid. Then, before he knew it, he disappeared with a * pop *. The silver ball, knocked out of the container rolled down the counter and landed with similar balls in a crate on the floor. It glowed an eerie green color before fading blue like the rest of the balls.

************

***

***

*****

********************************

******

*****

******

*********************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!

********************************

*

*

*

*

******************************

IT HAS TAKEN ME YEARS TO DO THIS, BUT I AM DONE NOW!!!!! 

ALL HAIL ME!!!!!!!!!! 

QUEEN OF THE WORD!!!!!!! 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… 

er……

crack kills?????………….

(not that I'm on it or anything….-_-……right…..)


	3. Intros or Leaving it all behind

D: Guess who's back…back again…the Angel's back…tell some men…we like cheese…we like cheese…we like cheese…we like cheese…And this is our story…*evil laugh*

A.R: So we will not help you get any CHEESE! The cheese is Nacho Cheese…

A.R: It's my cheese!… A.R(voice): No MY cheese… A.R: MY CHEESE! *fighting in background* 

D: CHEESE!!! *mutters A.R and her stupid voices…*

Not Another Teen Story

Aalori Rian 

_Dannie7_

Chapter 1

Kandi and her crazy friend Bunnie were walking towards the great hall from the Slytherin dormitory.

"I, like, so need some, like, food." Bunnie said popping her cherry flavored bubble gum. "Oh, this bubble gum is, like, the super sour kind…sooo cool."

"Can you talk like a sane, normal, person for once." Kandi asked. "People are starting to question your intelligence."

Bunnie, looking in her compact says, "Is that, like, a zit?"

"You are an utter idiot." Kandi mumbled under her breath.

"No, I'm just, like, sooo cool, and you're just, like…not…liking me."

"Please. Shut up!"

They walked past a huge mirror and paused for a moment. Reflected in the mirror was a strawberry blonde with her long hair braided in plaits. Her body looked good and was fit and tall. Her chest was a 34 C and she wore a size 7. Her light brown eyes were shaped like almonds showing off her Hispanic background. She had golden tan skin and was very tall.

Next to her was stood a tall, slender, girl, standing at 5'8", with ivory flawless skin. Her wide, light blue eyes were half lidded, their normal look. Her hair, a honey blonde color, was in two large ponytails. While looking in the mirror, she adjusted her tight white tube top that was trying to restrain her 36 DDD breasts, but not really working. It also showed off her belly button ring and matched her white Capri's and white stiletto sandals. She smiled at her reflection, and looked over her Capri's and the back that covered her large ass, making sure non of her ice cream had gotten on her.

"I don't know why you have your robes on, it's so, like, hot." Bunnie said, as they started walking again.

"Because, we're in school." Kandi said as it was obvious.

"It's Friday, we're going on a trip…," Bunnie told her, "live a little."

"See, you lost the dumb, Valley Girl voice." Kandi said relived.

"You are soooo, like, stupid." Bunnie said smiling.

"…It is kinda hot…" Kandi said stripping off her Slytherin robes.

"See! I, so, like totally told you." Bunnie said excitedly.

Underneath Kandi's robes there was a tight, TIGHT denim booty shorts cat-suit, with pink stitching. Pink platforms adorned her feet and HUGE silver hoop earrings on her ears, around her ankle was a silver anklet.

"Damn! It has to be at least 99 degrees in here!" Kandi yelled.

"Nooo, it's so like a hundred," Bunnie said and then spied Neville walking down the stairs. "NEVILLE!" She ran over and jumped on his back, knocking him over.

_Idiot_, Kandi thought. She tossed her red-blonde braids and stalked over to her friends, mostly Slytherin's. Today they were going on an end-of-the-year school trip to Spain for the sixth and seventh years.

"It took you like five years to get here." Kandi's and Bunnie's good friend Draco Malfoy said his platinum blonde hair flashing in the morning light.

"Yeah, breakfast's almost over!" Another friend, Jonathon, said.

Jonathon and Draco were in Slytherin too. Jonathon is seventeen and looks like a Greek Adonis, him and Draco look a lot alike because their cousin's. They both have platinum blonde hair that falls into their eyes and are both well over six feet.

Jonathon is tan and muscular, being Quidditch captain for Slytherin and was looking really cool in his black wife beater and saggy tan cargo pants. He was also wearing black Air Force Ones on his feet. The silver stud in his ear and tongue looked so sexy. His gorgeous violet/dark blue eyes were bright and big with blonde lashes.

The difference between the two is that Draco is leaner, being seeker for his house team, and hot with a capital H. This made him and Jon a target for the ladies. Draco's striking eyes are a light silver-gray and his tight white shirt and baggy denim jeans were doing his pale body justice. His shoes were white Adidas's.

"Hey girls!" Pansy said in this squeaky voice, smirking and running her hands down Draco's hard, muscled chest.

"Hey." Kandi and Bunnie said not really paying attention to her. Kandi was thinking, '_Pansy is such a bitch'_ and Bunnie was singing '_If you're happy and you know it clap you're hands'_ in her head, still on Neville.

"Can you please get off of me?!" Neville mumbled while Bunnie was strangling him.

"No!," Bunnie said, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "You're comfy."

"Get off of him!" Kandi said dragging Bunnie off the poor boy.

"Thanks." Neville said in that husky voice of his, moving slowly away from Bunnie.

_Damn!_ Bunnie thought, trying to get away from Kandi while still watching him. _He is FINE!_ Neville had come back for his seventh year looking better than ever. His black hair was cut short to keep it out of his dark blue-green eyes. He was much taller now, standing at six one and he had become heavily muscled over the summer and his skin was pale and flawless as ever.

He was still humble, even though he had changed dramatically, making him even more of a catch. Today he was wearing a tight green T-shirt that showed his fine toned abs. He had on baggy black sweat pants and had put a diamond stud in his ear and a barbell in his tongue. On his feet were matching black and green Adidas's. Bunnie was drooling and nearly went after him and would have if Kandi wasn't holding her back by a ponytail.

_Must…touch....body…_ Bunnie thought, trying to get to him.

"It's too damn early!" a pretty girl mumbled close to Kandi. _Shut UP!_ Kandi thought feeling a headache coming on.

"Our portkey was full, so last night they assigned me 718, they said it wasn't filled." She said in a sharp feminine voice said.

The voice came from a small girl, maybe five feet but no more. Her Japanese/White heritage caused her long hair to be black and it was in a curly waterfall. Her compact body was toned and her skin pale. She introduced herself as Rhyleigh and stalked off into a corner to be alone. Her almond eyes were a stormy gray mixed with a light blue.

On her petite body she wore a pretty black orange and red fire leather bikini top on her C sized boobies. She wore a VERY short black leather skirt. Black boots with spiked heels knocked her height up an inch. On her neck was a spiked collar and on her hands were black rubber bands and a pair of broken handcuffs. Draped on her body were long silver chains.

Next came the rest of the Gryffindor chums, down the hallway. The only cool ones were the tall black girl and her mixed cousin. The girl, Rhian, and the boy Ryan. Rhian is really curvy. She has creamy honey brown skin, and a stray gene made her eyes green-blue. She was a thick girl but her waist was tiny, her good shaped perky D breasts and her ass looked better than J Lo's. Her black Red/Brown/Orange hair was in a crazy flight of corn rolls, braids, and long curls. She was a bad ass and had a black cobra tattooed on her tongue and a blood red stone in the middle of its head.

On her body was a tight long sleeved red nylon shirt that she cut the midriff out of and a low slung, hip hugging, tight, clingy, black denim floor skirt. On her small feet she wore black high heeled sandals. On her face she wore fake eyelashes that were made out of feathers and were red. Her plump lips were a blood red that matched her shirt.

Ryan, matched her color scheme. He wore no shirt showing off his well toned muscled body and his six pack. His creamy light brown skin was the perfect blend of his white and black heritage. His curly black hair was in a cute style and his full lips were so kissble. His pants were a dark gray almost black sweat pants and his shoes were the black and red 18's.

"So Bunnie," Pansy asked she picked up a blueberry muffin, "when are you gonna tell Longbottom you wanna fuck."

"Like," Bunnie said giving her blonde locks a toss. "During the, like, trip. You know we're all, like, in the same group, which is so totally cool."

"Can you PLEASE stop saying LIKE!" Kandi yelled. "You're really pissing me off!"

"Then, like, go. We don't, like, need you."

"Whatever you anorexic, blonde in bottle, breast implanted, Barbie wanna-be bitch." Kandi yelled and let out a very pissed noise and sauntered over to Rhian, her best friend.

"Hey Rhian!" She cried. "When we have to ditch the idiot's and go shopping for something sexy to take off at the nude beach."

"I don't know but I need some better spike heels, these sandals are not going to work on the beach." Rhian said in her sultry voice (she wasn't making like that, it was like that all the time). "Look there's Pothead, I hope him and Hermione don't mess up this trip…goody two shoes…" she muttered.

Down the stairs came the , Dream Team. Harry James Potter. Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

During the past years, Harry had become a lot cuter. His short height shot up to about 6'3" and his scrawny body filled out into a sleek, sinewy, form. His hair was still messy but it gave him a dangerous look, like he just finished racing around on his Firebolt. His eyes, still green, now are brighter because he's happier and his skin got a little color. He really IS sexy. He looked sleepy and was in his green trunks, with green Chuck Taylor's.

Ron, was a GIANT! At 6'7" he was the tallest person in the room. He looks like Bill but not as sexy. (AR: Bill is SEXAY!) His red hair hangs into his hazel eyes that, now as he grew older, turned more green-blue than brownish. He wasn't very muscled but he had some and the grace of a cat. He had on a TOO big dark blue muscle tee and a pair of faded, slashed, black jeans. On his huge feet were the black and blue 18's.

"Hermione, wake UP!" Ron yelled at her. "Before you fall…I'm not catching your ass."

"I'm AWAKE you bitch, can you go stand near a fucking cliff, damn it! I know there's a spell that'll push you off." She growled.

"No sex makes Hermy angryyyyy." Harry whispered to Ron. A second later they both wound up flying into the wall.

"Bitches."

Hermione was standing there looking pissed. Her light brown-red hair was flying everywhere even though it was straight. Her hazel eyes flashed in the morning light and from her rising anger. She was still petite at 5'3" but a spitfire if you ever seen one. She has an hourglass figure and looks really good for her height. On her small body was a tight purple Lycra dress that concealed and revealed at the same time. On her little feet were purple Keds.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked. "She's supposed to be going too."

"She's probably hiding from your overprotective ass. Weasley." Rhian said. "And does it matter. Virginia is hanging around us during the trip, were gonna give her a make over, and soon she'll be Mackin' the guys just like us."

"Ey! Ginny is my sister, I have a right to know. And I knew her WAY longer than you!" Ron yelled.

"Me and you have known each other all our lives! I was there when she was born. We've known each other forever. Your mum is my mum's godsister…I go to you're house every summer! And her name is VIRGINIA!"

"okay." Ron mumbled backing down.

Ginny came tumbling into the Great Hall. She had tripped over an untied shoelace again. Her tall frame made everything awkward. She was 5'11" and still growing. Her legs were really long and her waist tiny. She was fit from running and flying all the time and, even after spending hours in the sun, had pale colored skin.

Her Auburn hair was in a tight bun at the base of her neck and she had HUGE brown bifocals perched on her nose. Her pretty hazel eyes were hidden by them. Her pale skin was enhanced by the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose, that was also hidden by the glasses.

She didn't wear fashionable clothes, right now she was wearing an oversized green button down T-shirt and too big faded orange jeans. On her feet were purple socks and ugly, worn down, dirty, dusty, rusty sandals. (Shoes people! Shoes must always look GOOD!) All in all, she looked like a complete bamma.

"Ginger, GIN, sweetie, over here. Yeah. I want you to sit down, please. Before you put some body's eye out." Rhian told her.

"Hey, Rhian!" Gin mumbled looking downhearted. "When are we leaving?"

"In a little while. Do you have the money for shopping?!" Kandi snapped. She was getting kind of tired of Gin's low-down attitude. It's summer, she thought, you're supposed to be happy. The three soon started talking about what they were going to do in Spain.

Over in the other corner Draco and Jon were arguing about who could get the most pussy.

"Dre you KNOW I get more pussy than you. You are the ICE King. You're a fucking huge block of chilling ice that freezes warm, juicy, pussies. I, on the other hand, am the Pleasure Playboy. Hard but soft at the same time."

"Please Jon. You are THE biggest playa. The fine chicks don't wanna get with you cause yous a heartbreaker. Half the girls in Hogwarts hate you and the other half wanna KILL you."

"No, no, no. Half the girls might hate me…but the other half wanna DATE me. You know I'm sexy. You know you wanna smack my ass." Jon said cracking up.

"A! A! I do NOT do that gay shit. I am heterosexual, most surely." Dre muttered. "But we all know about yo gay ass."

"Whateva, I can PROVE that I get more pussy than you. I can get any pussy I want." Jon declared.

"Oh, YEAH. Is that a BET! Cause if it is, then lets GO! And I'll get some wayyyyy before you!" Draco yelled.

"Hells yeah. Take your pick of someone, ANY girl that's going on the trip."

"Hehehe," Draco chuckled, "Okay, here we go, Rhyleigh Grant. Class A bitch, certified Gothic Goddess."

"Naw MAN! Not the Vamp. I swear she has no blood and definitely no heart. And she's SO…sarcastic. She's even colder than you! And that's saying something. I always said you were 40 below. She'll freeze my fuckin' dick off!" He whined.

"You said anyone. That's who I pick…do you take the challenge?"

"Hell's yeah...how about you Ice Dragon? You wanna play with fire? How about Miss Virginia Weasley?, Geek of the Century, that is one clumsy trick. She might accidentally kill you before you get around to fucking her."

"Weasel. No. You know me and the Weasels. I can't. She's so, so, so-"

"Goofy," Jon interrupted, "slow, foolish, weird? I know. What? You scared or somethin' Draco? Wanna back out?"

"I'll do it," Draco told him. "Even if this is lowering my standards, I'm proving to you that I am the Pussy King."

"Whatever man."

Draco was about to respond, when someone else walked into the Great Hall. He watched as the boy with his short, curly black hair and pale skin walked over to them. His blue gray eyes were slightly narrowed in anger and his muscled arms were tense, as though he had just gotten into a row with someone.

"Hey," he said, once he walked over to them.

"What's up with you Blaise?" Draco asked, eyeing the boy.

"Remember Valentine's day?" he asked, his teeth clenched.

"When you shagged that girl by the lake?" Jon asked, remembering. "That Angel girl? Yeah, why?"

"I just found out I knocked her up," Blaise said, still looking angry. "She's known for God knows how long, and I told her I'd marry her, and she shot me down."

"You knocked her up?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Hold up," Jon said, holding up his hand. "You proposed?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know how my mum is," Blaise answered. "She'd kill me if we didn't get married. Though, it looks like that's not happening anyway." He looked at the group of girls, causing Draco and Jon to look also.

Surrounded by them was a medium sized girl, standing at 5'5", with pale skin. She was touching a slight bulge at her waist line, showing that she was, indeed pregnant. She flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder, looking at the girl next to her. As though she could feel them looking at her, she looked at them with her violet colored eyes. Her lips formed a light smirk, as though knowing why they were looking at her.

"Most evil looking Ravenclaw I've ever met," Blaise muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Draco tried to tell him. "She'll give in."

"Hopefully."

Not too far from Draco, Jon and Blaise stood Bunnie............er......'talking' with Neville.

"You're so sexy," Bunnie told him, her voice soft and unlike the one she usually used.

"Er," Neville said. He was looking nervous and his eyes were looking for a way to escape. "Thanks."

"It's true," she said, moving closer to him and causing him to step back.

"Everything about you is sexy. Especially your arms."

Neville's eyes widened as his back hit the wall. She came in for the kill, moving her body so it was up against his.

"No need to be afraid," she whispered. He had to stop himself from shuddering as he felt her breath caressing his neck. _Damn it_, he thought, his brain fogging up and slowly shutting down. _If she doesn't stop, I'll shag her here and now_. He looked as her face moved steadily closer to his. Their lips almost met, when a throat being cleared interrupted the moment.

"What?" Bunnie snapped, her voice back to normal.

"Is there something wrong with me coming to say 'Hi'?" Angel asked, smirking.

"Like, yeah," Bunnie told the girl, looking annoyed at being interrupted. "I was, like, really busy."

"I'll see you later," Neville told Bunnie. Before she could say anything else, he walked from against the wall and over to Rhian, Ryan, Kandi, and Ginny.

"Can you keep your friend away from me?" Neville asked Kandi. "She just tried to jump me no less then five seconds ago."

Rhian, looking pointedly at his pants said, "Little Neville seemed to enjoy it, though."

Neville blushed, wishing she hadn't said that.

"I don't see anything," Kandi told Rhian, making Neville blush an even darker red. "_Little_ Neville seems to be the right term here."

"I'm going," Neville said, rushing over to where Ron and Hermione stood, arguing, while Harry watched them, amused.

"Why'd he run?" Rhian asked Kandi, looking slightly annoyed. "I was having fun."

"He's a little bitch," Kandi said, watching Neville talk to Ginny. "Soft as shit. Don't know why Bunnie wants him."

"Speaking of which," Ryan said, smirking. "Looks as though our little Bunnie has finally snapped. Knew she'd go mad eventually."

They glanced in the corner from which Neville had come. Bunnie was red in the face, her hand clenched, obviously yelling at Angel, who looked at bit shocked, but angry with what Bunnie was doing.

"Bet you 5 sickles they go at each other and start tearing off each others clothes," Ryan said, still watching the two girls.

"You wish," Rhian said. "I bet they start fighting and the teachers break them up, they know they wanna see a good cat fight but they always break'em up."

"I can tell you now you're both wrong," Kandi told them. "Before anyone can throw a punch, I bet you Pansy will stop it."

"You're on," Ryan said, smirk still on his face. He had a feeling he was going to win.

Just as they had stepped closer and Bunnie looked like she was about to deliver the first blow, Pansy rushed between them and broke them apart. As Ryan and Rhian looked shocked (Ryan also disappointed because he wanted to see a cat fight), while Kandi just held out her hands for her 10 sickles. Both gave her the money, grumbling while doing so.

"Damn! One day imma fight that bitch Pansy and then she won't be able to break it up." Rhian muttered.

"Five minutes everybody!" Draco yelled.

The 'gothic goddess' Rhyleigh walked over to Ginger who was looking forlorn and staring at the table.

"A, what's wrong with you?" She asked her.

"Nothing." Gin muttered. "I'm just so…" She sighed.

"So what? Tell me I wanna know."

"I'm so ugly and weird and…god. Why can't I be normal."

Rhyleigh, feeling a little offended since she wasn't exactly what you would call 'normal' said. "Ginny you have to pull yourself together. You can't be sitting here looking like a screwed up Little Orphan Annie. Get up and get over it. Not everyone is looking at you anyway."

"But-"

"But-nothing. If you want to be known you need to make a scene. Spice up your clothes. Wear something wild. Do something daring. Everybody knows me. They might not like me but they respect me. You need to do something like that yourself. If you ever need help just talk to me." Rhyleigh got up to go back in her corner and think about the destruction of all those she hated.

"Why are you leaving?" Gin asked.

"Because, I don't belong with people for long periods of time. They start to annoy me, and I start saying things that take them awhile to comprehend. So I just tend to stay away from them, it works out great for everyone." She said slowly so Gin could fully understand what she was saying.

"Plus, all these people are so shallow anyway. They shun me now but tomorrow if I was to put on a bright pick tube top and a short skirt and started saying 'like' every five seconds they'd welcome me with open arms. But I'm not going to do that. I also happen to be very violent."

Ginger just stared at her. Rhyleigh quirked an eyebrow and turned to walk away.

"Wait. If I promise not to annoy you will you stay?" Gin begged.

"You're already annoying me, you're begging. I'll catch up with you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Over by Rhian and Ryan, a _very_ sexy man came over and kissed Kandi.

"Hey Oliver." She murmured against his lips.

"Hey sweetie. Hi guys." He said.

Oliver was _so cute_. Reaching six two the twenty-three year old was keeper for the Puddlemere United team (oldest team in the League). Besides that when he was off season he took over madam Hooch's job when she retired after falling off a broom and breaking her hip.

Oliver's light brown hair was cut perfectly around his head and his hazel eyes were so warm and round they made him so…trustable. His tanned skin and burly Scottish(AR:?) accent made him so _irresistible_. He was the chaperone for their portkey and was supposed to safely get them to Spain.

"ONE MINUTE!" Draco yelled out.

Everyone grabbed their bags and stood around the big, bright blue ball that was their portkey. Everyone was squeezed together while Draco looked at his watch.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!" he yelled "ALL HANDS ON THE BALL…TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE!"

They all felt a strong pull right behind their belly button. As they zipped through the tunnel they saw nothing. Moving at such a fast pace got most of them sick. Five seconds later they landed in a huge heap of arms, legs and bags.

They looked around and saw large trees and sand, but no people. The sun was going down now, when it was morning when they left and humongous birdlike footprint created a 3 foot drop, about ten feet away from them.

"Where the hell are we?" Rhyleigh snaped. "Jurassic Park?"

A/N: Wow, that was the LONGEST we have ever written for ONE chapter.  How did you like it? Stay tuned for the next installment of Not Another Teen Story. Please review…we'll give you cookie.

AR: cookie?

D: Who got cookie?

AR: They're taking our cookiez!

D: Who?

AR: THEM!

*fightz break out…again!*

BYE!


End file.
